4&1 Charlie and Ian
by StarkIndustries1983
Summary: Four ways Don found out about Ian and Charlie and that one time the team found and Don already knew. Rating changes every chapter, I'm putting it as M to be safe
1. Right Number, Wrong Person

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own the TV show _**NUMB3RS**_. All characters belong to the producers of _**NUMB3RS**_ unless stated otherwise. Also I got the ringtones by putting my IPod on shuffle so yeah. Also fair warning this was written at 2:52 AM listening to my IPod on Shuffle…so if any of the characters seem a little OC then I'm sorry.

Warnings: Slash, Swearing, Awkwardness, Sexual tension

Rating: T

Characters: Don & Charlie Eppes, and Ian Edgerton

 **Four ways Don found out about Ian and Charlie and that one time the team found and Don already knew.**

 **1** _ **Right Phone Number, Wrong Person**_

 _ **In short, Ian answers Charlie's phone one morning**_

Ian groaned as _Fergalicious_ __started blasting in his ear. Sitting up he noticed that Charlie was nowhere to be seen. Grimacing he leaned over and picked up the phone, looking at the caller id Ian raised an eyebrow in amusement,

"Morning _Fergalicious._ " Ian said barely keeping the smile out of his voice.

"Fucking Hell Charlie! I told you to change that- what the fuck Edgerton? Why the fucking fuck are you answering my brother's phone at 5 in the fucking morning?" Don snapped in annoyance.

"Good Lord Eppes and you tell Granger to watch his language." Ian said sitting up in the bed.

"Stop avoiding the fucking question Edgerton!" Don snapped again as he pulled into the parking lot of the FBI.

"Sounds like _Fergalicious_ hasn't had Coffee yet. Also to answer your question _Fergalicious,_ I spent the night with Charlie." Ian said while looking for his pants.

"Stop fucking calling me that Edgerton! And that doesn't answer the question Edgerton. I know that Charlie keeps his phone by his bed and I don't hear him in the back ground. So why the fucking fuck are you answering my brother's phone?" Don asked as he slammed the door of his car.

"Well your brother is a very gorgeous and Very single man who happens to be gay so why don't you tell me." Ian said with a grin as he walked down to the garage.

"Edgerton do not fuck with me right now." Don snapped not wanting to believe him.

"I'd rather fuck your brother." Ian said stepping into the garage causing Charlie to shoot him a slightly offended look. Ian grinned and hung up the phone.

"Should I be worried about that statement?" Charlie asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't worry I was talking to Don about why I was answering you phone at five in the morning. Also why is your brother's ringtone _Fergalicious?_ " Ian asked raising an eyebrow, causing Charlie to bust out laughing.

"One day I came home from a college class late. Like 11 and Don was moving to Quantico and he decided the night before he left he should get drunk off his ass. So I walked into Don dancing around in a pair of Red, White and Blue Duck boxers and a feather boa, singing and dancing to _Fergalicious._ Also please don't ask me why we had a feather boa or where Don got it from." Charlie said with a grin.

"I would pay good money to see that." Ian said with a light grin.

"Well you don't have to. You may have to bribe me a little." Charlie said laughing as _Fergalicious_ started playing again. Ian grinned and passed him his phone.


	2. Sex

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own the TV show _**NUMB3RS**_. All characters belong to the producers of _**NUMB3RS**_ unless stated otherwise. Also I got the ringtones by putting my IPod on shuffle so yeah. Also fair warning this was written at 4:14 AM listening to my IPod on Shuffle…so if any of the characters seem a little OC then I'm sorry.

Warnings: Slash, Swearing, Awkwardness, Sexual tension

Rating: M

Characters: Don & Charlie Eppes, and Ian Edgerton

 **Four ways Don found out about Ian and Charlie and that one time the team found and Don already knew.**

 **2 Sex**

 _ **In short Don walks in on Charlie and Ian having sex**_

Charlie moaned as Ian slammed him against the wall, kissing his neck and undoing his shirt.

"You know if we're not careful Don will hear us." Charlie gasped out as Ian pushed his shirt off his shoulders.

"Who gives a damn if Fergalicious finds out?" Ian asked as he pushed Charlie onto the bed and pulled his T-shirt off. Charlie laughed and quickly undid Ian pants, tugging them down.

"You know he really fucking hates it when you call him that." Charlie said with a grin.

"Oh I know he does. That's why I call him that." Ian said sliding in between Charlie's legs. With a quick smirk Ian dropped his head down and licked a stripe up Charlie's throbbing cock.

"IAN! Fucking hell please don't tease me right now." Charlie whined causing Ian to laugh and move them further up the bed.

"As you wish cutie." Ian said biting Charlie's neck. Charlie moaned and ground his hips into Ian's causing him to swear softly. "That's cheating Charlie Babe." Ian growled.

"I learned from the best Ian darling." Charlie said gasping as Ian slid to finger, slick with lube into his ass.

"Glad I could teach you something." Ian said growling softly as he worked his fingers in Charlie, loving the way he squirmed trying to get more from the two fingers within him.

"Ian will you please fucking fuck me already?!" Charlie moaned as Ian added a third finger.

"Patience is a virtue Charlie love." Ian said softly, kissing Charlie's neck.

"Ung...not right now it isn't." Charlie gasped making Ian laugh softly before quickly removing his fingers and lubing up his cock.

"So what are we going to do if Fergalicious walks in on us? Do you want me to stop or what?" Ian asked pressing his cock against Charlie's ass.

"Ian I swear to god if you don't get inside me now I will hurt you. Also I don't care if Don walks in on us." Charlie gasped, pushing against Ian's cock.

"That would be the correct answer Professor Eppes." Ian said with a smirk, before pushing all the way into to Charlie.

"First don't sass me right now Agent Edgerton and Second FUCKING move. Please?" Charlie groaned, Ian laughed softly before quickly moving in and out of Charlie causing the Beautiful Mathematician to arch up into his body.

"What the Fucking hell are you doing Edgerton?" Don shouted standing frozen in the doorway.

"What does it look like I'm Doing Fergalicious?" Ian asked pushing deeper into Charlie and causing him to throw his head back moaning as Ian hit his prostate again and again.

"Don you really should just walk away and Jesus Christ Ian if you don't slow down I won't last much longer." Charlie said arching his body up again and Ian slammed into his prostate again.

"That's the point love." Ian said with a laugh and slammed into Charlie's prostate again. Charlie moaned, arching up into Ian as they continued to fuck, both of them perfectly aware that Don stood there watching them in frozen horror.

"IAN!" Charlie screamed as he came. The feel of Charlie tightening around him proved to be too much for Ian as quickly followed his lover over the edge.

"Why the fuck has no one invented brain bleach yet?" Don muttered walking away. Upon hearing him, Charlie laughed and Ian rolled his eyes.


	3. Ian's Ringtone

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own the TV show _**NUMB3RS**_. All characters belong to the producers of _**NUMB3RS**_ unless stated otherwise. Also I got the ringtones by putting my IPod on shuffle so yeah. Also fair warning this was written at 4:14 AM listening to my IPod on Shuffle…so if any of the characters seem a little OC then I'm sorry.

Warnings: Slash, Swearing, Awkwardness, Sexual tension

Rating: T

Characters: Don & Charlie Eppes, Amita, and Ian Edgerton

 **Four ways Don found out about Ian and Charlie and that one time the team found and Don already knew.**

 **3 Charlie's ringtone for Ian.**

 **In short Don hears Charlie's ringtone for Ian for the first time.**

"So rumor has it that the great Professor Eppes has a boyfriend." Amita said with a laugh as she walked into Charlie's office.

"Oh yeah? And who would that be?" Don asked with a grin. Charlie rolled his eyes and blushed slightly as his phone went off.

"That so has to be your boyfriend!" Amita said as Don grabbed Charlie's phone.

"Charlie why the hell is 'Neighbors know my name' your ringtone for Ian Edgerton?" Don asked with a raised eyebrow.

"None of your damn business Don." Charlie said quickly grabbing his phone from Don.

"Oh my god! Charlie is dating Ian Edgerton!" Amita said looking at Charlie in shock.

"Why is that such a shock?" Charlie asked as he attempted to answer the phone.

"Because it's not right!" Don said looking annoyed, trying to grab the phone from Charlie.

"I'm just shocked you snagged Ian. God knows he is rather attractive and hard to get." Amita said with a grin, watching the brothers fight.

"Not right for me to date a guy? And thank you Amita." Charlie asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No it's wrong for you to date Ian." Don said rolling his eyes.

"Why?" Charlie asked grimacing when his phone went to voicemail.

"Because he's way older than you!" Don said with a look of annoyance.

"He's fifteen years older than me and I am more than capable of taking care of myself." Charlie snapped before dialing Ian's number.


	4. Ian is allowed in the garage

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own the TV show _**NUMB3RS**_. All characters belong to the producers of _**NUMB3RS**_ unless stated otherwise. Also I got the ringtones by putting my IPod on shuffle so yeah. Also fair warning this was written at 4:14 AM listening to my IPod on Shuffle…so if any of the characters seem a little OC then I'm sorry.

Warnings: Slash

Rating: K

Characters: Alan, Don & Charlie Eppes, Colby Granger, Liz Warner and Ian Edgerton

 **Four ways Don found out about Ian and Charlie and that one time the team found and Don already knew.**

 **4 Ian is allowed in the garage**

 **In short Alan treats Ian like a son and Charlie calls him Babe**

"Don't be shy Ian. You this is your house as well now." Alan said with a smile as he walked past the sniper and into the living room.

"Thank you Alan." Ian called, grabbing two beers and walking towards the garage.

"Hey Ian. Hey dad? Did a package show up for me?" Don called walking into the kitchen.

"Hello Don." Ian said continuing towards the garage.

"No there hasn't been a package yet." Alan called as he flipped through the channels.

"Damn. Hey Ian you know Charlie only allows the team, dad, Amita and Larry in there right?" Don asked seeing the sniper opening the door to the garage.

"He knows that Don. Hey babe." Charlie said, stepping through the door and kissing Ian's cheek.

"Babe? Dad am I missing something here? Or are they just screwing with me?" Don asked joining his dad in the living room.

"Charlie and Ian have been dating for several months now." Alan said with a smile.

"And besides if i wanted to screw with you i would just act like i am dating Colby." Charlie said with a mischievous grin.

"Charlie, sweetheart. I love you but please don't say 'dating' and 'Colby' in the same sentence when it pertains to you." Ian said with a look of annoyance on his face.

"What's wrong with Colby? He's a great guy." Don said glaring at Ian slightly.

"He didn't say there was anything wrong with dating Colby he just gets jealous easy." Charlie said with a grin.

"You do know that 'he' is right here don't you? And besides i have a reason to be jealous. You're gorgeous." Ian said with a grin before kissing Charlie's neck.

"Hey! Whoa! I do not need to see that!" don said covering his eyes with one hand.

"You are a child Don." Charlie said with a roll of his eyes, pulling Ian into the garage.

"Yeah i know, and you're completely ok with this? I mean he is like what 14 or 15 years older than Charlie." Don said watching his dad for a reaction.

"Yeah well you like 10 years older than Liz. And its 12 years don." Ian said walking past Don into the kitchen.

"You know you are a lot calmer than i thought you would be about this." Charlie said with a grin.

"Yeah well i trust him more than i trust...what was his name? Isaac? And I'm not dating Liz anymore." Don said with a shrug.

"His name was Kyle. Where did you even get Isaac from?" Charlie asked with a raised eyebrow. Don shrugged as Ian walked past again.

"Glad you approve of me Don." Ian said with a smile.

"Not that it matters. I know you Ian and i know Charlie. Even if i didn't approve you would both sneak around behind my back." Don said with another shrug.

"True. This just makes it easier on all of us." Ian said with a grin. Don shook his head in amusement and turned back to the baseball game on TV.


	5. Charlie overreacts

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own the TV show _**NUMB3RS**_. All characters belong to the producers of _**NUMB3RS**_ unless stated otherwise. Also I got the ringtones by putting my IPod on shuffle so yeah. If any of the characters seem a little OC then I'm sorry. Updating from the Dallas Fort Worth Airport. Also to Kit, I guess you could say they are the same just that chapter 3 in a little less sexual. thanks for the review, glad you liked it.

Warnings: Slash

Rating: T

Characters: Alan, Don & Charlie Eppes, Colby Granger, David Sinclair, Megan Reeves, Ian Edgerton and my OC Cassidy

 **Four ways Don found out about Ian and Charlie and that one time the team found and Don already knew.**

 **5 The team finds out**

 **In short Ian gets shot and Charlie freaks and Ian outs them to the team**

"Shit! Ian are you ok?" Don shouted from his position against the car.

"Hell no!" Ian shouted back as the gun fire started up again. Don groaned as he heard Colby yell that the suspects were getting away.

"Don't you dare Ian!" Don shouted, groaning when he saw Ian take off after the suspects. 'Charlie is going to kill me.' don thought before chasing after Ian.

"What the fucking hell is he doing?" Colby shouted with a look of shock on his face.

"Going after the suspects." Don called with a grimace.

"Ian watch out!" Megan shouted causing Don to spin around just in time to see Ian take a bullet to the shoulder. Sighing don threw himself forward tackling one of the suspects as Colby tackled the other. Megan grabbed the handcuffs and made a motion for him to go to Ian.

"That was stupid and Charlie is going to kill us both." Don said kneeling next to Ian.

"And what do you mean by that?" Ian asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Which part?" Don asked grinning.

"The second half." Ian said with a glare.

"He's gonna kill me for letting you do that and he's gonna kill you for doing it in the first place." don said with a smirk as the ambulance pulled up.

"Who all got hurt?" Ian asked struggling to sit up.

"Just the idiot that dates my little brother and you probably shouldn't sit up just yet." Don said, helping Ian sit up when he received a glare in response to his comments. Don looked up as pretty, slim, blonde walked over.

"Hello I'm Cassidy and you need to lie back down." Cassidy said pushing on Ian's uninjured shoulder. Don grinned and helped Ian lay back down as Cassidy got everything ready.

"Ok well, it looks through and through and it obviously didn't hit anything. So let me bandage it and then you should be free to go." Cassidy said giving them a grin.

"Ian!" Charlie shouted making his way over with Alan in tow.

"You're in trouble now." don muttered making Cassidy raise an eyebrow.

"Boyfriend?" she asked looking between Charlie and Ian.

"yeah." don said with a grin.

"Ian what happened?" Charlie asked seeing the bloody hole in Ian's shirt.

"Wells..." Ian estarte.

"Your idiot boyfriend got himself shot trying to apprehend a suspect alone." Don said causing Ian to glare at him.

"I wasn't completely alone. Don was right behind me." Ian said with a roll of his eyes.

"First off, Ian that was incredibly STUPID! You could have been killed. Second, Don how could you let him go off by himself?" Charlie asked looking pissed.

"I wasn't completely alone." Ian muttered, before shutting up upon CHarlie's glare.

"Ian you could have been killed. Do you have any idea what it would do to me if i lost you? Ian did you even think about what i would do?" Charlie asked, causing the team to raise an eyebrow.

"Um... guys are we missing something?" David asked looking between the two men.

"I think so. Any ideas Megan?" Colby asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh my god. I think Charlie and Ian are dating." Megan said glancing between the two men.

"I'm sorry babe. You're right i didn't think and I'm sorry." Ian said pressing his lips to Charlie's.

"Babe?" the team chorused looking towards Don in surprise. Don just shrugged and grins and started walking towards the car.


End file.
